Ngidam?
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Ini aneh, sungguh. Sasuke tiba-tiba meminta macam-macam makanan aneh pada Naruto. Tentu pemuda pirang satu ini kelabakan bukan main. Sebenarnya, kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu? / "Apa jangan-jangan ... Sasuke ngidam?" / "Pffftt, hahaha. Ya ya, bisa jadi." / SasuNaru! / For Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday Event 2014 / Promt Penyet / RnR?


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Ngidam? **© 2014

by MizuRaiNa

SasuNaru fanfiction dedicated for Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday 2014

Promt : Penyet

AU/Humor/Romance/one shot

#19 of #365StoriesProject

**..**

Matahari telah tergelincir lebih dari atas kepala, lebih tepatnya sekarang ini waktu menunjukkan pukul dua lebih sepuluh menit. Jam-jam yang enak digunakan untuk tidur siang, apalagi ketika libur semester bagi para mahasiswa Konoha. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto. Ia harus keluar, mencari makanan untuk seseorang yang sudah lebih dari setahun tinggal bersamanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Ramen _pedas dengan kari sapi ya," gumam pemuda bersurai pirang itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan dengan pandangan menunduk dan sesekali menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang tak sengaja tertangkap penglihatannya.

Sebenarnya, ia pikirannya sedang kalut. Ketika tengah hari, Sasuke tiba-tiba ingin dibelikan _takoyaki _segi enam yang ditusuknya pake jarum—dan ia harus pergi mencari jarum besar ke tukang jahit lalu balik lagi ke penjual _takoyaki_. Tak hanya itu saja. Ketika ia kembali dengan sekotak _takoyaki _sesuai dengan yang diminta, Sasuke hanya memakan sedikit dan meminta makanan yang lain.

Coba tebak, makanan apa yang kali ini harus dibeli Naruto? Ya, semangkuk _ramen _pedas dengan kari sapi. Mendengar _ramen_, langsung saja ia pergi ke kios Takeuchi, penjual _ramen _favoritnya. Tapi Takeuchi bilang, di sini kalau pake kari babi resepnya tak ada dan belum pernah mencobanya. Jadi, di Tokyo mungkin ada yang jual.

Karena itu, sekarang ini Naruto sedang menyusuri trotoar, hendak pergi ke halte bus yang menuju pusat Jepang—padahal kira-kira menempuh hampir satu jam dari halte ke Tokyo, dan kemungkinan pulang sudah sore.

Untunglah ia menemukan kios itu. Berbagai macam _ramen _tersedia di sana. Air liurnya hampir menetes ingin memesan lalu mencicipi berbagai _ramen _yang belum pernah dimakannya. Tapi ia teringat Sasuke. Ia tak mungkin berlama-lama di sini. Akhirnya, ia membawa pulang sebungkus _ramen _ditangannya.

Tuk tuk tuk

Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah, namun tak ada yang membuka maupun menyahut dari dalam. Ia melenguh, membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam, mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Ternyata pemuda berambut _raven _itu sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

Ia menyodorkan semangkuk _ramen _pada Sasuke di atas meja di hadapannya. Sedangkan Sasuke tak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari televisi.

"Sasuke, ini _ramen_-nya," ucap Naruto. Sasuke yang sedari tadi sebenarnya tahu Naruto telah pulang, melirik sekilas pada semangkuk _ramen _yang tersaji agak belepotan itu.

Naruto tampak harap-harap cemas ketika Sasuke mengambil sumpit, mengaduk sebentar, lalu menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ambilin minum," perintahnya pada Naruto yang masih berdiri di samping sofa yang diduduki Sasuke. Cepat-cepat Naruto pergi ke dapur membawakan segelas air putih.

"Sasuke, _ramen_-nya kenapa?" tanya Naruto keheranan. Baginya, _ramen _itu tampak begitu lezat. Namun entah mengapa Naruto merasakan firasat buruk. Jangan bilang ... bagi Sasuke _ramen _itu kepedesan atau bahkan mungkin ia tak menyukainya.

"Belikan lagi."

Tebakanmu benar, Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia harus kembali ke Tokyo untuk membeli _ramen _lagi? Sedangkan sekarang ini sudah lewat dari jam empat. Mana mungkin ia sampai kembali di rumah sebelum malam.

"Tapi beli _ramen _ini jauh sekali," keluh Naruto.

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Naruto. Melihat pemuda yang dicintainya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas, ia tak tega juga. "Ya sudah. Ganti." Seketika, sorot mata Naruto bertambah cerah. "aku ingin _bento _yang nasi kepalnya berbentuk wajah Doraemon cemberut."

_What? _Tadi apa katanya?

"Hah? _Bento _apa?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Tadi Sasuke mengatakannya dengan agak cepat dan seperti bergumam. Kalau tak salah, _bento _Doraemon cemberut?

"Cepat pergi," ucap Sasuke ketus. Ia mengubah-ubah _channel _televisi secara asal, menyalurkan kekesalannya pada remot tak berdosa itu.

Naruto yang tak mau mendapatkan semprotan dari Sasuke membalikkan badannya, melangkah pergi untuk mencari _bento _yang diminta Sasuke. Tapi yang jadi masalah, dari mana ia bisa mendapatkan _bento _berbentuk wajah Doraemon? Cemberut pula.

.

.

.

Di pinggir taman dekat jalan raya, Naruto termenung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia memikirkan bagaimana mendapatkan _bento _yang diminta Sasuke? Jika ia pergi ke restoran yang menjual _bento _lalu meminta dibuatkan dengan bentuk Doraemon berekspresi cemberut, apa mereka mau membuatkannya tanpa bertanya-tanya untuk apa?

Naruto menghela napas berat. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Lamunannya buyar saat mendengar suara seseorang bertanya padanya.

"Hoi _baka otouto_, kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" tanya Kyuubi, _aniki _Naruto yang kebetulan melewati jalan ini bersama dengan Itachi, _aniki _Sasuke sekaligus kekasih Kyuubi.

"Sasuke ..." Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya. Ia cukup bingung menjelaskan kepada mereka berdua.

Itachi, yang takut terjadi apa-apa dengan adiknya tercinta, bertanya, "Sasuke? Kenapa dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto tersenyum hambar. "Dia minta dibeliin makanan aneh-aneh. Harus nyari ke mana coba _bento_ yang nasi kepalnya berbentuk wajah doraemon sedang cemberut?"

Satu detik ...

Dua detik ...

Tiga detik ...

"Ahahahahaha!" Itachi maupun Kyubi tertawa lepas. Bento Doraemon cemberut? Bento macam apa itu?

Itachi yang teringat akan adik bungsu tercintanya, menahan tawanya lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyuubi. Ah, sepertinya Itachi tahu sesuatu.

"Apa jangan-jangan ... Sasuke ngidam?"

Krik

Krik

Mereka cengo sesaat, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ngidam? Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?

Kyuubi yang masih tertawa bahkan hampir mengeluarkan air mata dan memegang perutnya tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Itachi yang memang agak menjaga _image_-nya menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

"Pffttt, hahaha. Ya ya, bisa jadi," tanggap Itachi.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Eh? Tuh 'kan, apa kubilang?"

Ia sebegitu mudahnya menyimpulkan begitu? Detik kemudian, mereka berdua tertawa lagi—sampai-sampai orang-orang yang tak sengaja lewat jalan itu mengalihkan pandangan pada mereka.

Walaupun agak kebingungan dengan _aniki _dan Itachi yang sedari tadi tertawa melulu, ia tetap berpikiran mungkin saja Sasuke memang sedang ngidam. Alasan apa lagi yang bisa menjelaskan sikap aneh Sasuke hari ini?

Itachi melihat jam tangannya. Lima belas menit lagi hampir jam lima. "_Good luck_ ya, kami duluan," pamitnya.

"_Jaa otoutou_-ku tercinta," ucap Kyuubi, melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempat.

Karena hari sudah hampir malam, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang dan memastikan sesuatu yang terpikirkan di kepalanya. Ia melangkah, menyusuri trotoar sembari memegang jantungnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ... jantungnya berdetak cepat begini? Kenapa darahnya berdesir dan pipinya terasa menghangat?

Naruto menggeleng pelan, mengeyahkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

.

Lagi, ia pulang ke rumah tanpa disambut Sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi, pemuda beriris _onyx _itu menatap layar televisi dengan tatapan bosan—yang entah tayangan di hadapannya itu ditontonnya atau tidak.

Naruto berjalan dengan hati-hati ke samping sofa panjang yang diduduki Sasuke, termangu di tempat. Ia merasa ragu untuk menanyakan hal itu. Arah pandangnya tertuju pada perut Sasuke. Apa benar Sasuke hamil?

Merasa risih diperhatikan oleh seseorang, Sasuke sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri. Ia berdecak sebal. "Tsk. Tatapanmu mengganggu sekali." Pandangannya terarah pada tangan Naruto. Pemuda itu tak membawa apa-apa. "mana _bento_-nya?"

Naruto tak begitu memperhatikan perkataan Sasuke. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu melebarkan bola matanya. "Sasuke ... kau sedang ngidam?"

"..."

Sungguh, Sasuke ingin memekik menyangkal hal itu. Tapi berhubung ia sedang marah dan kesal dengan Naruto, ia lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

_Jadi ... Sasuke memang sedang ngidam?_

Deg

Jantung Naruto kini berpacu cepat, bahkan jika bisa, mungkin sudah keluar menembus tulang rusuknya. Baginya, diam berarti iya. Dan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memalingkan muka itu seakan mempertegas bahwa dugaannya itu memang benar.

Sasuke mengambil remot televisi yang terletak di atas meja, mengganti _channel _yang ingin ditontonnya. Sebenarnya, sejak awal, ia tak berniat menonton televisi. Hanya saja ia ingin menutupi pikirannya mengenai suatu hal yang tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat belikan manggis yang isinya gak sesuai dengan kulit luarnya," perintah Sasuke ketus, dingin, dan tak bisa ditolak.

Naruto baru kembali ke alam sadarnya, tersenyum tipis. Ia bermonolog dalam hati.

_Baiklah~ aku akan membelikan manggis untukmu_—

—_tapi tunggu dulu. Manggis yang isinya berbeda dengan jumlah di kulit luarnya_?

Senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum kecut. Dari mana ia mendapatkan manggis seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

Jam dua belas kurang sepuluh menit Naruto telah kembali dengan membawa sesuatu dalam kantung kresek hitam yang dibawanya. Ia menyerahkan kantung kresek itu pada Sasuke yang menekuk wajahnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu, ternyata isinya ... obat?

"Ini apa?" tanya Sasuke. Dalam hati ia kesal setengah mati karena yang dibawa Naruto bukanlah manggis.

"Itu ekstrak manggis," jawab Naruto—berusaha—kalem. Ia memang tak menemukan manggis di mana-mana.

Sudah lebih dari jam lima kebanyakan pasar tutup. Ia pergi ke supermarket yang jaraknya menempuh setengah jam itu juga kebetulan stoknya sedang habis. Dan minimarket pun jarang sekali ada yang menjual manggis. Jadi ia pulang, namun tak juga mendapatkan tumpangan bis walau sudah menunggu hampir sejam.

Ia terpaksa berjalan kaki dan tak sengaja menemukan apotek yang di terasnya terpampang spanduk bertuliskan, ekstrak kulit manggis dari Indonesia. Tak pikir panjang, ia langsung membeli dan membawa pulang barang beliannya itu.

"Aku mau manggisnya," kata Sasuke sembari menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto menggamit lengan Sasuke, menggoyang-goyangkannya pelan. "Ayolah Teme~ ini sama kulitnya juga lho! Bisa bikin kulit putih bersinar."

Twing

Perempatan terpampang di sudut dahi Sasuke. Untuk apa ia memiliki kulit putih bersinar, jika ia dari sananya saja sudah putih sepucat susu?

"Ganti."

"Tapi ini hampir jam dua belas malam," ucap Naruto dengan nada memelas. Ia tak mungkin pergi keluar sedangkan kendaraan umum sudah jarang didapat.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia berusaha menahan kekesalannya dan berujar, "Kau lupa sekarang ini tanggal berapa?"

Ditanya seperti itu, Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Hah? Tanggal? Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingat hari ini hari Rabu."

Pemuda beriris obsidian itu menepuk jidatnya pelan. Ia melengos pergi ke ruangan depan, dan mengambil sesuatu. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada suatu tanggal. Seketika, Naruto membulatkan bola matanya.

"23 Juli ... EH?! SEKARANG SUDAH TANGGAL DUA PULUH TIGA?!" pekik Naruto yang suaranya bisa disamakan dengan toa—bahkan lebih kencang malah. Untung Sasuke sempat menutup telinganya setelah Naruto mengucapkan 23 Juli. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ia tuli.

Sasuke berdecak sebal. "Kau baru sadar, eh?"

Mulut Naruto menganga, dengan bola mata masih melebar. "Jadi kau tak hamil, Teme?"

Krik

Siapa yang bilang Sasuke hamil? Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Mana mungkin ia hamil. _Well, _tahu sendiri siapa yang di atas dan siapa yang di bawah.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal sama sekali. Ia menampakkan cengirannya. "_Gomen ne, _kalender di kamar ... uhm, itu kalender dua tahun lalu. Aku kira ulang tahunmu dua hari kemudian hehe. _Otanjoubi omedettou _Uchiha Sasuke~"

"..."

"Hei Sasuke, kau marah?"

"..."

Sasuke tetap tak mau berkomentar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak melangkah menuju kamarnya dan Naruto.

"Teme~" Sebelum Sasuke berjalan terlalu jauh, Naruto berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

Mau tak mau, langkah Sasuke terhenti, melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto pada pergelangan tangannya lalu menatap tajam Naruto. "Mana hadiahku?"

Biasanya, setiap tahun Naruto selalu memberi hadiah untuk Sasuke. Dari benda-benda biasa, yang murah-murah, apapun itu tak pernah lupa. Nah, tahun ini? Jangankan hadiah ulang tahun, ngucapin selamat ulang tahunnya juga telat.

Pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu melirik jam tua nan kuno pemberian ayahnya yang tergantung di samping televisi. Dua menit lagi jam dua belas pas. "Tapi beberapa menit lagi jam dua belas. Aku tak mungkin keluar lagi karena nanti aku memberi hadiah lewat dari tanggal dua puluh tiga," ucap Naruto penuh penyesalan.

"Dobe, kemari." Jarak mereka berdua tak lebih dari satu meter sih. Hanya selangkah saja, Naruto langsung berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Tapi mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang ketus begitu agak membuatnya bergidik.

Oh ya, satu lagi yang terlewat. Saat ini Sasuke menampakkan seringainya. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto tak merasa ... agak ngeri?

"Err, kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto. Ia malah melangkah mundur selangkah.

Sasuke berdecak sebal. "Tsk. Kemari. Cepat."

Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam, melangkah selangkah dan—

—detik itu juga Sasuke memeluknya, membawa Naruto dalam

"Ugh, s-sesak," ucap Naruto meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar kehabisan napas. Seringai Sasuke semakin melebar, membuat pemuda dalam dekapannya hampir pingsan di tempat—well, itu terlalu berlebihan.

Jam kuno di ruangan ini berdentang nyaring. Sasuke yang hendak menyuarakan pemikirannya kini membuka mulutnya, namun perkataannya tercekat di kerongkongan. Ah, tanggal dua puluh tiga telah berlalu.

"Itu hadiah untukku," katanya.

Belum sempat Naruto membalas perkataan Sasuke, pemuda yang beberapa menit lalu berulang tahun itu membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinganya. "Dan kau ... sebagai bonusnya."

Pipi Naruto menghangat. Pikirannya _blank _dan bola matanya melebar. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi, Sasuke mengangkat kaki Naruto, memangkunya. "He-hei, jangan mengangkatku begin—hmmp!" Yeah, kalian sudah dapat menebaknya. Sebelum Naruto berkomentar banyak, Sasuke lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya.

Bagi Sasuke, ulang tahun kali ini, tak begitu buruk juga. Malah lebih berkesan dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Mungkin. Karena masih ada ulang tahun di tahun depan dan tahun-tahun berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

—FIN

**Ini pertama kalinya saya ikut event SN di Shrine. Maklumi saya yang gatau apa-apa huhu u,u soalnya saya jarang banget buka FB -_-**

**Btw, happy besuday Sasu-nyaaan~ /tabur bunga/ semoga senang yah hadiahmu cuma Naruto-pyon XD #heh oh iya, gamasalah kan kalo Narunya yg penyet? Asal ga kegiles trus penyet beneran #krik**

**Walaupun ini ff absurb, tetep tinggalin jejak yaahh~~ :D**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
